The Evans Family
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Maka and Soul have a family of 3 girls and they always keep them on their toes. Current: The Evans are craving some Tacos today, follow Marcy, Soul and Maka into this crunchy, delicious crazy Taco Day! Just read it dammit...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second story, I hope you like it, please give me feedback and **constructive** criticism. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I deleted my first story because it was well...

Maka: Bad, horrible, utterly disgusting to your OTP

Lia: Thank you Maka, you took the words right out of my mouth. Anyway...

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Soul Eater in any way thats Atsushi Ōkubo's perfection**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Soul woke up , wincing his eyes from the blinding sunlight from the sun, stretching his tense muscles. He almost got out of bed until a small, delicate hand touched his arm. " Mmmm, Good morning Soul" Maka groaned, his meister, his wife, and the mother of his little trouble makers. She opened her emerald eyes, looking at him softly signaling him not leave just yet. Soul kissed her forehead while rubbing her face softly with his rough hand. He smirked, Death he loves this woman. " Morning, baby" Soul kissed her on the lips before he got out of bed. Soul went into their bathroom to freshen up, he did the usual things a man does to get up. After he brushed his teeth, he took off his boxers and slowly jumped in the shower relaxing his muscles as the hot water was spraying against his body.<p>

When he came out dressed in his comfortable house clothes, Maka was already out the bed waiting for her husband to come out the bathroom. " Took you long enough, its my bathroom too, y'know" Maka said while walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her crazy bed hair." Sorry, ill make it up by waking up the girls, ok?" Soul said." Good luck, Memory and Marcy are the toughest ones to wake up" Maka chuckled. Soul sighed thinking about his's eldest child and baby girl, Memory and Marcy. " Don't remind me...now go ahead and get yourself fresh up" Soul said. Maka walked into the bathroom as Soul walked out their master bedroom.

Soul walked in the corridor where there were 3 rooms, he really didn't want to wake up the little rug rats that were his. His first child was a girl, Memory, shes just like her mom always getting into fights and having a bad temper and is stubborn as a mule...but is the sweetest kid ever. She has green eyes ,like her mother and has brown hair always tied up into small pigtails but they are braided. His second child was another girl, Sammy, she is just like her dad, quite, calm, and super cool. Sam has short white hair that is often down and has ruby eyes . He walked in Sam's room, she was curled up in her bed while breathing softly. " Sweetheart, its time to get up." Soul said as he was gently shaking his's 5 year old." But daddy it's the weekend, I'm tired" Sam protested. "I know but its almost 11:00 p.m. , you don't want to miss this beautiful Saturday do you?" Soul said. Sam groaned. "I take that as a yes." Soul chuckled as the little girl started to get up off her bed.

Soul walked out her room and went to Memory's room. Instead of discovering her sleeping, Soul found Memory playing a videogame that she got for Christmas a few months ago." Mem, pause the game and come downstairs, your mama is about to fix breakfast" Soul said. Memory looked at her father with puppy eyes. " But daddddyyyy I almost done with this level, 5 more minutes please." the 10 year old begged. Memory was kind of a tomboy. " No you can finish when your done eating, don't make me unplug your game again, come downstairs." Soul said leaving the room while hearing a loud groan.

Soul finally went to the final room, Marcy's room. Soul and Maka youngest child. She was 3 years old and full of energy. Soul placed a kiss on the child's head, Marcy soon fluttered her eyes open as she stared up to her father. Marcy jumped up and hugged her papa, if he didn't have well build body he would have been tackled to the floor ." DADDY YOU'RE HERE ,YAY" Marcy shouted. Soul went on a Deathsythe mission yesterday morning and didn't come back until midnight, so Marcy didn't see her papa all day yesterday." I know Marcy, I'm sorry I left you baby, but daddys here now" Soul said as he caressed his baby girl's hair. Macy stomach started growling loudly, Soul started chuckling at the toddler. " C'mon sweetie lets go eat mamas breakfast" Soul said as he picked up Marcy and carried her in his arms downstairs.

Maka was finished cooking breakfast by placing the scrambled eggs on 5 different plates. She took the cooked bacon and the waffles and placed them on the plates while she poured some orange juice in the 5 glasses. She heard the loud voice of a little girl, more and more as she was finishing preparing breakfast." That must be Marcy, Soul probably woke her up." Maka thought. Soul and Marcy soon entered the kitchen with Sammy following behind." MAMA IM HUNGRY" Marcy yelled. Maka went up to Marcy and kissed her on the nose. " Well good morning to you too" Maka joked as she placed Marcy's plate on the table. Soul put Marcy in a chair as she immediately started devouring down her food. Maka gave Sammy her plate, and gave Soul his plate too along with the syrup for their waffles.

"Wheres Memory, her plate is gonna get cold." Maka asked showing concern. "I told her to pause her game and come downstairs, that's it im unplug-" Memory ran into the kitchen and grabbed her plate and her orange juice. " I'm here , sorry to keep you fabulous people waiting, I just had some... business to take care of" Memory said." Oh really, and what type of "business" would this be exactly" Maka said, already knowing what this "business" was. Memory grinned just like her father. " Just saving the world from evil monsters, restoring peace to the world. Just like you and daddy did in the old days, just in videogame form." Memory said, as she poured the syrup on her waffles.

Soul chuckled" Your something else, kid." Memory smiled at him before she took a bite from her waffles. Maka just stared at her crazy family, while she cleaned the area she cooked in. Soon after she joined them with her plate of food, interacting with her little ones and the love of her life.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, if you want me to continue this little series plz give me some good feedback. That will give me some motivation to blossom this Fanfiction.<p>

Thanks for reading.

-NinjaQueen


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my beautiful readers, i am so sorry i didnt update for a while, stuff came up, like school and I was on writers block i couldn't think of nothing for the 2nd chapter...until one day i had tacos for lunch and a marvelous idea popped in my little head._

_So this is Part 1 of Taco day, I'll probably post part 2 on Valentine's day or earlier, this is mainly about Marcy this time, i'll bring Sammy and Memory into the picture in part 2,so...yeah_

_**Marcy**: ITS ABOUT ME, YAY_

**NQ**: Oh Marcy, you're so adorable, will you be an angel and give the disclaimer.

**Marcy**: NO PROBLEM, NinjaQueen33 does not own Soul Eater, if she did she will make my mama and daddy actually married...wait what do you mean actually marr-

**NQ**: OKAY LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE, i'll explain when your older, sweetie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taco Day (Part 1)<strong>_

Memory and Sam were at school today, so it was just Soul, Maka, and their little ball of energy, Marcy, all in the Evans household this evening. Maka was sitting on the couch alone reading her current favorite book right now. She didn't have to pick up the girls until 3 hours from now, so she had all this precious time to herself enjoying this new book from her favorite author. Soul was sleeping in their master bedroom, he had came home late last night again, from a long Deathscythe mission. He was in his deep slumber all morning actually.

Marcy was upstairs playing with her doll babies that she got for Christmas a few months ago, surprisingly she was quiet for a long time. Marcy was only 3 years old so she has one more year until she starts pre-K, Maka felt a little bittersweet about this. She was glad that her baby was growing up and starting school soon, and that the fact that her and Soul can have more time alone together. Don't get her wrong she loves staying at home watching and playing with Marcy, but also wants some alone time with her man as well.

Maka and Soul haven't had sex in a while, with 3 kids there's just no time anymore. She sometimes miss the days when her and Soul were teenagers, all the privacy and time they had, no care in the world. Also with Soul going on missions all the time, her lustful desire for him was constantly getting stronger. Just one more year and she can have Soul to herself whenever she wants, without any interruptions. But at the same time she was going to miss her little bundle of joy running around the house, her 3 angels were really growing up, huh.

Its been 30 minutes and no noise or corruption has surfaced, and Maka was halfway done with her book. The plot was getting really interesting, she was so lost in the book she didn't even focused on her surroundings. " Ahh, no husband, no Marcy, just me and this wonderful book" Maka said, she stretched her muscles from her reading position. She was truly at peace for once, when the kids were all at home together they drove her up the wall with their devious schemes. Then there was Soul, with the sex drive of a horny teenager, who will try to seduce Maka late at night while the kiddies were sound asleep. But right now, she was totally relaxed, she was just about to turn the next page until...

"MAMA, IM HUNGEE" Marcy yelled, from upstairs.

"Oh, boy" Maka said. Marcy ran down the stairs, she was obviously bored of her personal play time with her dollies. Soul was right behind Marcy, yawning and scratching the back of his head, he was just now waking up from his slumber. Soul looked disoriented, his lazy eyes were barely opened and he was slouching, just like he did all the time when he was a teenager. Soul finally opened his eyes widely, he looked around until his eyes locked on his beautiful wife with a book on her lap. " She was probably reading all morning, damn bookworm, I still love her though" Soul thought to himself.

He walked over to Maka and gave her a quick peck on the lips. " Morning baby, where's breakfast?" Soul said, he sat right next to Maka on the couch. Maka chuckled at him, Marcy was confused for a minute then realized what her papa said and started to giggle uncontrollably. Soul lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion. " Whats so funny, I just asked a simple question" Soul said, he was really confused on what they were laughing about. Maka finally stopped her chuckle fest, and smiled at him. "Umm, Soul, its like 1:10 in the afternoon, breakfast was over 2 hours ago" Maka said. She put her unfinished book to the side of the couch and picked up Marcy and cradled her against her chest.

Soul eyes widened by his wife statement," What the hell, I slept all damn morning" Soul said. Soul looked at the nearest clock, Maka was right it was exactly 1:10, he slept through the entire morning. Maka shoot her eyes like daggers at Soul " Soul, watch your language" Maka said, clearly empathizing that Marcy was in the room. Soul forgot Marcy was in Maka's lap, now that hes a dad he has to be more careful of his "colorful" language. " Oh my bad Maka, but seriously I went to sleep at 2:00 a.m. this morning, how in the world did I sleep from 2 to 12 p.m." Soul said. " Well you go on missions nonstop so you don't get that much sleep often, that's probably the reason" Maka said. " Yeah, I guess your right, im really hungry though" Soul said, his was desperate for anything to eat right now. "Well I can all fix us some sandwiches, how bout it Marcy?" Maka said, looking down at Marcy.

" But mama, I want TACOS!" Marcy said, she jumped out of her mama's lap and leaped on the table. "Marcy, honey get off the table before you hurt yourself" Maka said. Soul stared at Marcy, no wonder Marcy is Blackstar's favorite niece out of the three, they were practically twins. "Tacos does sound good right now, but "_**Death Tacos"**_ is 30 minutes away from here, I don't think that's the best idea, hun" Maka said, she didn't really feel like leaving the house today, until she picked up the girls. Soul smirked at Marcy and ruffled her short hair , " C'mon Maka, im in the mood for some Mexican too, tacos are better than boring sandwiches anyway" Soul said.

Maka sighed, she will just have to read her interesting new book later then. " Alright, fine...lets go get some tacos" Maka said, she got up and placed Marcy on the floor from the table before she hurts herself. Marcy smiled widely, " YAY, TACOS TACOS!" Marcy yelled. Soul chuckled at his baby girl, her innocence and cheerful behavior reminded him of Maka when she was a teenager. Maka always had a child-like innocence and was cheerful to almost everyone she met. In a way, she was kinda the spitting image of Maka, I guess life is strange like that, huh. Soul picked up Marcy, and opened the front door, to go to the car put Marcy in her trainer seat. Maka smiled at those two," Out of all foods, those dorks are craving tacos, I will never understand my crazy family" Maka went over to the front door, and locked it behind her.

The Evans are having a Taco day...

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that was part one, tell me what you think, give me some constructive feedback, and yeah...thanks for reading!<em>

_so i'll just disappear now_

-NQ


End file.
